Recuerda que te amo
by lorevivi93
Summary: Unos nuevos inquilinos llegan para romper la paz en la casa de los Cullen. Vienen a contar el pasado de Alice en el psiquiátrico, pero parece que Jasper no se lo toma muy bien.
1. Capítulo 1 Nuevos inquilinos

- ¿Como te encuentras hoy cariño? ¿Estás hambrienta? ¿Quieres ir a cazar? - preguntaba el marido de Alice. Fue a buscarla a la habitación con una sonrisa, preciosa como siempre.

- Jazz, está bien que seas tan atento pero eso no va a hacer que olvide...

- ¡Espera, espera, antes de que digas nada! Te voy a traer una sorpresa

- No quiero el vestido, gracias, es muy bonito, pero no puedo dejar que me lo regales.

Jasper se fue molesto consigo mismo al piso de abajo a buscar alguna forma de sorprender a su preciosa mujer y disculparse. Sin duda a veces era útil poder controlar los sentimientos, pero decidió no hacerlo en esta ocasión. Alice tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada. Pero lo que no era justo es que el no pudiera darle una sorpresa y tener así una pequeña oportunidad de ser perdonado.

Aún en su habitación Alice seguía molesta. Como podía haber sido Jasper tan frío lejano ayer. Justo ayer, cuando venían a verla las únicas personas que, supuestamente, se acordaban de ella. Aunque ella no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, sus invitados si. Le contaron que el mismo día que la habían convertido a ella en vampiro ellos también habían sido atacados y convertidos. Éstos recordaban toda su vida anterior, y contaron detalles a Alice que jamás hubiera sabido sino fuera con su ayuda. Sin embargo Jasper no creía en ellos. No los veía como alguien en quien confiar y había estado sumamente lejano toda la noche. Sin duda su ''mayor éxito'' había sido el comentario que había dicho antes de irse a cazar. A nadie le sienta bien que les llamen embusteros buscadores de dinero.

Después de todo esto los dos habían discutido y pasado la noche en diferentes lugares. Jasper, después de pensar en todo aquello decidió, que aunque seguía sin creer a esas personas haría el esfuerzo de ocultarlo por Alice. Mientras estaba sumergido en su pensamiento Edward se acercó le acercó.

- Jasper, creo que no son embusteros. Ayer sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en recordar momentos con Alice, y realmente habían salido del mismo psiquiátrico que ella.

- Gracias Edward, aún así no me fío de ellos. No me dan confianza, y me parece extraño que después de todos estos años la hayan encontrado y le cuenten todo esto. ¿Porque la llaman de un día para otro? ¿Porque se presentan aquí hablándole de otra vida? ¿Y de otro hombre?. Lo siento, pero yo no me fío. No se lo digas a Alice, ¿De acuerdo?.

- No hay problema – dijo Edward – pero creo que deberías entender porque es tan importante para ella. Nunca ha sabido nada de su vida antes de ser vampiro. No sabe lo que es dormir, o comer o sentir la necesidad de respirar. Joan y Margaret le dan la oportunidad de saber quien era antes de todo esto. Edward se marchó con su esposa y su hija dejando a Jasper pensando en todo aquello.

Jasper, ensimismado en sus pensamientos buscaba una forma de llevarle una bonita sopresa a su preciosa mujer. Tengo que encontrar una forma de sorprenderla. ¡Vamos, tío, piensa! ... ¡Ya sé! Por Dios, como no se me había ocurrido antes. - se río el rubio con solo pensarlo.

Mientras en la cocina Alice hablaba de nuevo con sus invitados. Necesitaba saber más cosas de su pasado. La verdad es que ellos sólo tenían información desde que ella entró en el manicomio, por lo tanto no sabían nada sobre su familia, pero si le comentaron que ella estaba enamorada de un hombre. También hablaron de la llegada de hombres lobos a los alrededores del manicomio días antes de la aparición del que la había convertido. Sin embargo Alice no conseguía recordar nada de eso, y quizás nunca lo consiguiera.

- Eh lobo! - dijo Jasper a Jacob con un aire burlón – tengo un favor que pedirte. A ti y a tus amigos quileutes.

- Lo que sea con tal de satisfacer las necesidades de mi amigo el chupasangres – respondió Jacob. Desde que Bella se había convertido y Jacob pasaba más tiempo en casa los dos habían desarrollado un relación algo extraña, pero sincera y de confianza.

- Ya sabes que Alice no puede predecir el futuro mientras esteis vosotros cerca, ¿no? Pues quiero hacerle... algo especial. Y os necesito.


	2. Capítulo 2 No quiero perderte

Joan y Margaret habían ido a cazar, lejos de Forks. Debido a que ellos no eran vampiros vegetarianos los Cullen les habían prohibido la caza en territorio cercano. Mientras viajan hasta cerca de Canadá los dos estaban atentos por si veían a algún humano solo para poder pillarlo desprevenido. Entonces Margaret paró en seco y comenzó a correr hacia la derecha. Joan la siguió. En efecto, 2 km más adelante había una pareja que habían ido al bosque a hacer un camping. Mala elección, pensó Joan. Y cayeron sobre ellos como un águila sobre un ratón. No duraron demasiado. Decidieron tirar los cadáveres al río, no fuera que llamasen la atención varios días después con su olor y tuvieran que cazar en otro lugar por la presencia de policías.

Joan y Margaret eran sumamente cuidadosos con sus ataques. Gracias al don de ella podían observar y escuchar desde 4 kilómetros a la redonda cualquier movimiento de forma precisa y con detalle. Sin embargo ya habían presenciado la muerte de algún vampiro por llamar demasiado la atención. No había año en que los Vulturis no tuvieran que matar a algún vampiro por no saber contenerse ante una multitud.

- Oye, Marge – la llamó cariñosamente su compañero – ¿podrías explicarme porqué hemos de seguir en casa de los Cullen? Ya sabes que me gusta ir por libre y vivir de lo que haya.

- ¿Tu no eras el que querría un caballo blanco con un carruaje? Joan, mis sueños van mas allá de tenerr parra comerr cada día- respondió con un marcado acento ruso.

- Aún así, no se si es buena idea permanecer demasiado tiempo en esa casa. Me cuesta bastante pensar continuamente en cosas que no son reales. Actuar como si lo fueran... ¡No sé!

- No podemos planearr marrcharrnos, ella lo verría y lo sabes. Lo harremos cuando yo diga, sin avisarr y sin pensarrlo.

- Y que pretendes ¿Poner una palabra secreta de aviso? - dijo de modo sarcástico el jóven vampiro.

- Ya lo verrás – respondió ella con un guiño y una sonrisa. - Volvamos a su casa, no quierro correr riesgos. Y los dos se marcharon hacia la casa de sus invitados.

Jacob había ido a ver a su manada hasta el territorio quileute. Sus amigos no iban a estar de acuerdo con el plan. No todos por lo menos. Pero él iba a intentar convencerlos. Aún se reía pensando en ello. Si lo terminaban haciendo Jasper iba a deberle una muy grande. Llegó a casa de Sam, donde los demás estaban. ¡Momento perfecto! Pensó, y entró sin llamar.

- ¿Que pasa por aquí? - Dijo despreocupado

- No, parece que no lo sabe. - dijo Quil entre risas – debe ser el único.

- Que no se... ¿que?

Se oyeron risas bajas en toda la habitación. Jacob miró de nuevo a sus compañeros y pudo observar que Leah estaba cogida de la mano con alguien.

- Me llamo Jhon, y además de ser el novio de Leah, soy la novedad – dijo entre risas

- ¡Leah! - gritó – ¿con novio? ¡Vaya felicidades! - Fingió alegrarse el lobo. Todos sabían el peligro que conllevaba que un lobo saliese con un humano, y más Leah, que era sumamente susceptible y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos Jake- comentó la protagonista – espero que Reneesme esté bien, he oído que el preescolar es muy dificil. Y se fueron los dos.

- ¡Vaya, si que le molesta que te sorprendieras tanto! - Dijo Seth entre risas.

- De todas formas, no he venido aquí a cotillear, sino a pediros un favor. Para la familia Cullen. Algunos de ellos miraron con desconfianza, otros con interés.

- Se trata – comentó el portador de la noticia – de algo que os hará gracia.

En casa de los Cullen Jasper aún esperaba una respuesta de su amigo. Emmett, al verlo preocupado se acercó a él. Se sentó fuera en el balcón, y miró la entrada de la casa, rodeada de árboles.

- Se que has tenido problemas con Alice por los vampiros que llegaron – comenzó el moreno

- Parece que las noticias vuelan.

- No es dificil suponerlo cuando les llamas... ¿que? ¿estafadores?

- No, embusteros buscadores de dinero – se río Jasper por lo bajo.

- Bueno, en todo caso querrás hacer las paces con ella. Yo, normalmente cuando discuto con Rose, compro un ramo, unos bombones y le pido perdón. Le dejo que me reproche lo que necesite y luego... hacemos las paces a nuestra manera – sonrío Emmett pensando en sus cosas

- Ahora mismo no creo que Alice me perdone con esas cosas, además ella puede ver que voy a comprarle regalos, así que queda anulada la sorpresa. Pero tengo algo pensado, tranquilo.

Acto seguido llegaron del medio del bosque los invitados. Los dos saludaron de buena forma, y Joan se acercó a ellos mientras Margaret entraba en la casa.

- Oye, Jasper... Se lo que piensas de nosotros, y en nombre de Margaret y mío quiero pedirte perdon si te hemos incomodado. Supongo que no es fácil lidiar con los celos muchas veces pero...

- Te equivocas Joan – respondió bastante molesto Jasper – no son los celos lo que me molesta realmente. Lo que me incomoda es vuestra actitud.

- No se... Yo creo que a veces lo más dificil es intentar lidiar con el pasado, con los errores que has cometido y las mentiras que has contado. Sin embargo Alice no ha tenido esa oportunidad. Creo que es el momento de que sepa quien era en su vida pasada, y de que elija si quiere venir con nosotros a reencontrarla o quedarse aquí con lo que conoce. - Acto seguido entró en casa, dejándolos solos.

Jasper se quedó pensando en su última frase. ¿Quería decir que pretendía llevarse a Alice con ellos? Eso no se lo permitiría, por supuesto que no. El futuro de Alice estaba a su lado, pues sin ella el no podía vivir. Tan sólo pasarsele esa idea por su mente se miles de preguntas emergieron en su cabeza.

- Oye, no me fío de estos dos, entre tu y yo – dijo Emmett

- Ya. - y el escueto vampiro fue a buscar a su esposa.


	3. Capítulo 3 Literatura

Cap. 3

Alice se encontraba en el salón. Estaba sentada en el sofá releyendo el libro del Aleph. Joan y Margaret acababan de salir de junto a ella, habían estado hablando de su pasado, y también de la actitud de Jasper. Una vez más Alice se había disculpado con ellos. Al terminar Esme y Carlisle se ofrecieron a llevarles a hacer un paseo turístico por la playa de la reserva.

Jasper entró en la sala y lla observó con su libro. Podía sentir su calma, y al mismo tiempo cierta inquietud. Obviamente no era por el libro, pues era la 3º vez que lo leía, así que supuso que había estado hablando con sus ''amigos''. Jasper se sintió decepcionado y triste, pero decidió sentarse junto a ella para intentar arreglar las cosas de todas formas. Cuando lo hizo notó su olor, el que le recordaba siempre a ella, incluso en sus separaciones. Era tan característico que no hacía falta demasiada memoria para relacionarlo con ella. La miró. Estaba sumamente bella cuando leía, se la veía tan concentrada que hasta le hacía gracia. Pensó en su posible separación y decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Que lees? - Menuda pregunta, pensó. Sé perfectamente que libro es.

- El Aleph

- ¿Puedes contarme sobre que trata?

- ¿No te lo has leído?

- Pues no... Aún. Pero a lo mejo lo hago. Depende de tu crítica.

- No estás aquí para hablar de literatura ¿verdad? - comentó la morena mientras bajaba el libro.

- Sabes que no...- respondió el sintiendo su incomodidad.

- Cariño, no se si sabes lo importante que es para mi todo lo que no sé. Mi pasado. Para ti es algo normal, eras un oficial muy jóven, tenías una familia... Pero yo no se quien era. Y estas personas están dandome... no sé, esperanzas. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Alice, entiendo que quieras conocer que pasó, porqué estabas en ese lugar, que pasó esa noche y quien eras. Lo que no quiero es que eso altere el presente. Te quiero, y tengo miedo de que esa gente suscite tus ganas de marcharte.

- Cielo, no me voy a ir. - Sonrío ella, y acto seguido le abrazó.- Eso no está en mis planes, llevo una vida feliz a tu lado, pero está incompleta. Quiero recordar quien soy.

- Yo te diré quien eres. Eres Alice Cullen, Alice Withcock para mi. Una mujer alegre, llena de vida, apasionada, fuerte y que hace que todo lo que he vivido valga la pena por estar a tu lado. - Jasper se acercó un poco y la acarició. - y no vas a cambiar tu forma de ser por saber quien eras antes.

Ella no dijo nada. Sonrío y le besó en la mejilla. Entonces se fue para arriba.

- ¿Damos por zanjada la pelea? - preguntó el rubio sureño

- No. No hasta que reciba mi regalo. - Y se marchó sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mientras Jacob volvía de la reserva. En la casa de los Cullen tan solo estaban Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Las tres hermanas habían decidido ir a visitar Port Angeles con la pequeña de la casa, y de paso comprar algo y cenar fuera. Los hombres de la casa jugaban una partida de cartas. Antes de entrar Jasper interrumpió la partida. Jacob se coló en la casa mientras los tres le esperaban.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Jasper - ¿Que te han dicho? - preguntó Jasper con impaciencia

- Bueno, he convencido a la mayoría de ellos... Pero creo que Sam y Paul no van a ser tan fáciles. Leah se ha negado rotundamente.

- ¿De que hablais? - preguntó Emmett ciertamente desconcertado.

- Jasper quiere volver a casarse con Alice – comentó Edward – pero no quiere que ella sepa nada, así que piensa pedirle ayuda a los quileutes, así ella no podrá saber nada.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? - se río Emmett – porque no sería muy romántico que Jacob, convertido en hombre lobo, se le acercara a Alice con un anillo. Perdona si te ofendo, Jake.

- No, no, ese no es mi plan – se río Jasper – es algo más... original

- ¿Y no me vas a decir que es? - dijo el moreno quejándose – sinceramente, no me parece justo. Aqui lo saben todos menos yo.

- Lo siento Emmett, pero no creo que Jasper quiera correr el peligro de que tu preciosa mujercita lo vaya soltando por ahí y se termine enterando Alice. No te ofendas – Dijo Jacob con un tono bastante sarcástico. - Ahora si me disculpais me vuelvo a La Push.

Los tres vampiros volvieron a su juego de cartas. Jasper podía notar que Emmett estaba molesto por no saberlo pero... Jacob tenía razón. Así que decidió ocultarselo. Lo hubiese hecho con Edward también, aunque obviamente era imposible.


End file.
